Oh, The Revelations!
by Obscured Illusions
Summary: .::Dedicated to Rikainiel::. A certain somebody decides he wants to find out more about Yuugi's personal life. But what if he finds out a little... TOO much? 'YYxY' Shounen Ai ON HOLD


A/N: Wooh! Go me! Yet another pointless fic I whip up when I'm supposed to be doing homework. In fact, that's why I stayed home from crew today. To do homework. I have a huge English project to do, and I have to type ::cough:: write ::cough:: my Euro report. Gah. Oh well! Fanfiction always comes first. XD Anyways.

As you can see, (by the title and summary… duhhh…) this DOES have to do with the cast of Yuugiou's daily schedules. I was reading one of my own fics (because I'm so conceited, right?) and saw that, I had indeed, made up Yuugi's daily schedule. Today, (alright, 5 seconds ago) I decided that I would take it one step further, and write it out, as a day in the life sort of thing. I'm not telling you who's filming it, you're just going to have to figure that out on your own.

And… this is Shouen Ai. Run FAR, FAR away if this isn't your cup of tea. But not ONLY is this shounen ai, it's… -shock- A YY/Y!? But I HATE Yami! Oh well, personal preferences put aside. I'd much rather be reading a nice Pegasus/Solomon, or Pegasus/Croquet, but you know how it is. Join my c2 if you want to see Pegasus/Croquet! XD;; I'm going to stop rambling. Ooh, before I stop rambling, this fic is dedicated to Rikainiel, coz she's so cool. XD Love you, Rikky. Enjoy the fic, people! (or whatever you are… OO;)

---

Yuugi's Daily Schedule 

6:00- Yell at the sun and cuss out the bed

6:20- Call for Yami to close the non-existent curtains

6:21- Realize he doesn't_ have _curtains, and tell Yami to make breakfast, and hop to it

6:27- Return from the shadow realm (Yami banished him there when compared to Eclipse the Kitchen Wench Demon Diary)

6:30- Start making breakfast for Yami and himself, while grumbling vile words under his breath

6:45- Serve breakfast to Yami (that mysteriously has an abundance of salt in it)

6:45:23- Gulp down his breakfast while running from an angry Pharaoh Atem

6:50- Watch as Yami returns to normal, and either get ready for school, or get dressed for the weekend

7:00- Start walking to school, or turn on the TV, plop down on the couch with a bunch of popcorn, call the others, and have fun sticking popcorn in Yami's pet starfish... (Sorry, meant to say"hair".)

7:15- (if going to school) Pass out from overexertion, and call on his darker half to take over and walk the rest of the way (and walking IS much better than taking the rides offered to him by either Mai or Honda)

7:30- Finally arrive at school, and switch back to his more normal persona to talk to friends (like himself, of course.)

7:45- Sadly retreat from the group, and run to class, hoping not to either get stepped on or to poke someone in an uncomfortable place with his hair

7:50- Arrive in class, and lapse into many schizophrenic moments throughout the day, only pausing for lunch and conversation

2:03- Get out of school, and walk home with his friends

2:15- Arrive at the Game Shop, and start working

5:00- Do his homework (aka work on his deck, and various other puzzles)

6:30- Eat a meal consisting of a piece of iceberg lettuce, a pea, a carrot, and a pork steak. (Grande size, might he add. Geez, how did that kid stay so skinny? And SHORT… it's the lack of milk. Must be the milk. I mean, Calcium builds strong bones! Yuug needs to take better care of himself.)

7:00- Finish with dinner, clear his plates, and disappear into his room all night.

10:00- Sweet dreams.

… _Or so he thought._ He furrowed a brow in concentration, and leaned back against his chair. He'd spent the night at Yuugi's place, occasionally, but was this it? Was this what his friend did every single day, with no changes in activity? Suddenly he clapped both hands to his mouth, wincing slightly at the pain that brought forth. He knew what he would do.

---

A/N: Yay! I talked to a friend while typing this, and she said that I should make it into a chapter fic. So I will. … Hence the reason I'm not writing more tonight. I have homework to do! I told you that already! Sheesh.

Mini-contest: Tell me who the guy is who's so interested in Yuugi's personal life! A gift fic if you guess right, pairing/genre of your choice. Leave you email in the review, so I can tell you if you were right or not! Maybe I'll even update Between a Rock and a Hard Place for you. XD Dunno about that, I'm lazy.

Disclaimer: I thought we've gone over this. 18 fics later, you STILL wish me to tell you how much it sucks that I don't own any of the things I talk about? (Except for the plot, lets hope. Probably don't even own that… humph.) NO! I don't own Yuugiou! Happy? Fine.

Reviews are cookies, and I like cookies! It'll inspire me to write faster, I promise! ..I'm not begging, though. Course not. Anyways, tell me what you thought of the prologue, and if you want me to continue, kay? Kay.


End file.
